


Black and ginger

by tenshi6



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Arguing, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Dating, Drinking, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Road Trips, Secretly Dating, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux moved to a foreign country and it's no fun at all. Until he meets his handsome neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spider

**Author's Note:**

> My first take on the Kylux ship.
> 
> FYI: I plan to make this a collection of one-shots rather than connected chapters. Hope you'll like it!
> 
> I've made this page in case you like my stories and would like to support me. [Tip me for writing](https://ko-fi.com/A5251HB)

Hux had only been living in Scotland for a little more than two weeks but he found the country incredibly awful and he doubted his opinion would ever change. First of all, the weather was dreadful. It was raining most of the time with additional wind and hail and when the sun finally shone it didn’t last more than ten minutes. Then, there were the people. They were nice and friendly and Hux hated it. It was fake; it had to be. Were they crazy? No one would be that nice to stranger. And the food, gosh, it was terrible. He was sure that all the food that was labelled healthy and made in Britain was actually something cheap imported from China. He missed his home and his mother’s cooking.

It was yet another rainy day and after running errands all day, he was happy to finally settle down comfortably in his big armchair. He was looking forward to a quiet evening spent with reading and sipping red wine. His life might have been a little dull but he wouldn’t have it any other way. No wonder his first reaction was a frustrated sigh when he heard a loud, terrified yelp coming from the neighbourhood. Damn flats and their thin walls.

He decided to ignore it and went back to his book. But then a real scream echoed, closely followed by another. It was getting really disturbing; he couldn’t concentrate on a story with background noises like that.  He really wasn’t the type to run for someone’s aid but letting someone get murdered only weeks after he had moved in wasn’t an appealing fresh start. Grumbling, he got up, grabbed a baseball bat and set out to find out what was happening next door.

If someone was having kinky sex then he would be very angry and probably beat them up with his bare hands.

It wasn’t hard to find the right door because there was a loud crash and a shout of “just fucking die already!” It was probably not someone having sex but in these days… Let’s just say, you could never know how weird your neighbours were.

Hux rolled his eyes, not knowing why he even cared. Whatever, since he came this far, he would not back down.

He knocked on the door, clutching at his bat and bracing himself.

“Is everything alright?!” He asked in a raised voice.

Judging from the sounds coming, someone tripped over a coffee table or something similarly small. After some swearing, he heard the door being unlocked and then finally it opened only to reveal a messy haired guy about the same age as Hux. Cheeks red, eyes gleaming, sweat beading on his forehead. And he was panting.

Whoa, someone is having a good time. Hux was just about to turn around and walk away before he could commit a crime when the guy glanced at his bat and snatched it from his hand.

“I need this.”

“Wha-wait, what?” Hux stuttered but followed the apparently crazy neighbour inside.

“So, I was just about to make dinner when this devil appeared out of nowhere.” The guy said with a hint of horror in his voice.

“Huh?” Hux mentally slapped himself for the smart choice of words.

“Wait ‘til you see it.” He shook and pointed towards the kitchen.

Hux frowned. He was just about to ask what kind of crazy prank he was pulling when he stepped into the kitchen and on the counter he saw the biggest spider ever. Now, normally he wasn’t afraid of spiders but this one gave him goosebumps too. He felt sorry for the poor guy.

Until he glanced sideway and saw him ready to swing the bat at the spider.

“Whoa, wait!” Hux exclaimed and grabbed it in mid-air. “You’re gonna break things.”

“I don’t care.” The guy groaned, eyes of a maniac. “I’ll kill it.”

“You don’t have to kill it.” Hux tried to reason, still holding the bat.

“Are you crazy? I’m not letting it roam free in my home.” He looked at Hux like he was insane, trying to shake the bat free but Hux’s grip was just too strong.

Hux took the bat from him by force and then dropped it to the floor. “I’ll take it outside; just give me a bowl or something.”

“Jesus, you’re not gonna touch it, are you?” His eyes were about to pop out.

“Just give me a bowl.” Hux demanded. The guy pointed at the cupboard above the spider. Oh great. He wasn’t really fond of the idea of catching the spider but for some reason he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of his hot neighbour. Wait, did he just say hot?

“I can’t even watch this.” The guy, whose name was still unknown, threw his hands up and walked out of the kitchen. “If you let it escape, I swear to god.” He threatened from the living room. So brave.

“I won’t!” Hux snapped as he was trying to get the bowl without scaring the spider. Thank god it didn’t have the urge to run so he didn’t have to chase it through the kitchen. That would have been awkward.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting.” Hux whispered to the ugly creature as he tried to scoop it into the glass bowl with some struggle. He had to nudge its legs a few times, making grossed faces, but managed to get it in at last so he was able to carry it to the window and threw it out.

“Is it gone?” He asked hopefully when Hux appeared.

“No, sorry, it got away.” Hux deadpanned. The guy’s smile froze and he paled.

“No, you-you, no, you’re kidding, right?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course I got rid of it.”

He released a breath he didn’t know was holding, shoulders relaxing. “Thanks a lot. I fucking hate spiders.”

“Figured.” Hux found himself smiling mildly.

“It’s Ren, by the way. I’d shake your hand but you touched the spider so...” He trailed off and simply waved instead. Jesus, are we in kindergarten?

“Seriously?” He stared at him with a frown then stated. “You have a problem. I’m Hux, by the way.”

“New neighbour?” Ren asked.

Hux nodded.

“Guess I owe you one. Thanks man.” Ren smiled.

“Don’t bother.” Hux waved him off and left, leaving Ren staring after him.

Hux had no idea why he smiled as he remembered Ren’s scared face. He found the guy somehow amusing, even though he didn’t even know him. He was weird, obviously, but in a good sense. Hux liked good weird.

His time in Scotland wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Wine and dine

Ren was fairly sure he was an idiot but it was too late to turn back. He had already knocked. He had already put on his best T-shirt and cleanest jeans only to give Hux back his bat. And to invite him to dinner. It was ridiculous. He was just about to turn around and run, pretending he had never been there when the door opened and it took him all his will not to drop his jaw visibly.

Hux was in a crumpled shirt, the top buttons open to reveal his chest. His hair was messy and his black jeans were hanging loose on his hipbones.

“Can I help?” He asked with a yawn, eyes still foggy from sleep. Then his vision cleared and he straightened himself, coughing to cover his slight, well it wasn’t embarrassment, but it was very close. “Oh, hey! Not another spider, I hope.” He frowned. He really didn’t want to be near a spider in the next couple of years. He still had goosebumps at the thought of the last one.

Ren scratched his neck, laughing embarrassed. “No, thank god, no. I just wanted to give this back to you.” He raised the bat.

“Oh, thanks.” Hux didn’t even remember leaving it.

There was a long silence and Ren shifted uncomfortably, deciding whether he should ask or not. Hux not slamming the door into his face had to be a good sign, right? He finally popped the question, before the pause could last way too awkward. “And, uhm, I made too much pasta. You want some?”

Hux was taken aback but then replied “Yeah, sure.” He glanced behind, then at his clothes and he decided to better get himself presentable. “At your place in ten minutes?”

Ren nodded because he was afraid he would say something silly. He was glad that Hux had said yes but maybe it was simply out of politeness. Why was he making such a big deal out of whether Hux wanted to come over or not? He didn’t look like someone who would do something he didn’t want to.

Thankfully, Ren had enough time to calm down before Hux rang the doorbell.

Hux usually was the cool type. He didn’t stress over dates, didn’t think much about his partners and never really cared if someone liked him or not. However, for some reason unknown to him, he did care about what Ren thought about him on some level. It was confusing. Why did he invite him over? Did he want something? Was he just being polite? Ren was cute, Hux had to admit it and he wasn’t totally indifferent to him but he barely knew they guy. He didn’t even know if Ren was into guys.

It had already been seven minutes and all he had done was to wander around aimlessly, trying to find something to wear. After a few changes he settled down for a red T-shirt and left his black jeans on. He hastily brushed his teeth and hopelessly combed his hair then walked over slowly. He was a good five minutes late.

He even had to go back for a bottle of wine. Showing up for dinner without a gift was rude, right?

Ren started to think he forgot to come when Hux finally showed up, holding a bottle of wine, smiling.

“Hi!”

Ren did his best to keep his cool. “Hi! Oh, thanks.” He took the bottle with a happy smile.

Soon, they were sitting at Ren’s dining table, eating penne arrabiata while sipping wine. Hux had to admit Ren had good cooking skills, the sauce was amazing.

“What are you doing here, in Scotland?” Ren asked, trying to start a conversation.

“Internship.” Hux replied shortly. “You?”

“Studying.”

“What do you study?”

“Art.” Ren bit his lip. “I know, everyone says I won’t make a living out of it but, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I just love it.”

“That’s dumb. You can make a living of anything if you really want to and if you’re good at it.” Hux pointed out and Ren’s face lit up a bit.

“Thanks.” He smiled, almost gratefully. “Well, I’m not the best but I think I’m pretty good.”

“Then you’ll be fine.”

Ren really appreciated the confidence-boost. Trying not show how much it meant to him; he turned the flow of conversation back to Hux. “So, what do you do?”

“Military Law. Two semesters of internship.”

Ren looked amazed. “Wow, man, that’s so cool.”

 “Yeah, and pretty hard.”

“I couldn’t do law for shit.” Ren admitted, refilling his glass.

Hux couldn’t help but laugh. “Good thing you study art then.”

“Yeah.” Ren laughed.

He liked Hux. He was pretty weird and distant but apparently, they got along well. And he was also rather hot, in Ren’s opinion.

-

It turned into a thing, having dinner over at each other’s place, talking and drinking. After a few times, Hux opened up a bit more and Ren had to admit he was actually pretty fun. Not that he would admit it aloud. Also, if he wanted to be honest with himself, he started to like Hux. A lot. And not just as a friend.

The problem was that Hux sometimes made some dubious comments and other times acted all cold and listless, Ren had no idea what to make out of it. It had gone on for two weeks and Ren was sick of waiting. Patience wasn’t his strong point when it came to people.

He would ask Hux the next time they met for dinner.

It was already 9 pm and Hux hadn’t shown up. It was unusual. Usually, he was late, but not this much. Ren started to worry. He waited another fifteen minutes then went over and knocked twice. No reply. He knocked once again. There was shuffling and Hux opened the door.

“Wow, you look… terrible.” Ren said amazed. Hux was wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants and had dark circles under his eyes.

“What time is it?” He asked, ignoring Ren’s comment.

“Almost half past nine.”

“Oh, damn.” He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. See you’re busy.” Ren hoped he didn’t sound too disappointed. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that would be better.”

Ren nodded and walked away.

Hux felt like a total asshole. He didn’t mean to forget about his ‘date’ – or whatever it was, - with Ren but he had too much going on at work and had to bring a few cases home, looking them over and sending them back to his supervisor by Saturday morning.

He could see the sadness in Ren’s eyes, no matter how well he tried to hide it and a tight knot formed in his stomach for some unknown reason. He didn’t understand why he cared. Ren was good company, he was funny and honest even if sometimes a bit odd, Hux found himself liking his neighbour. It was totally crazy because he wasn’t supposed to be interested in the black haired handsome guy who was afraid of spiders.

 “It’s just whiskey.” He kept repeating himself while he went to the store on Saturday afternoon, spending about half an hour to choose the right bottle for Ren. Usually he brought wine and Ren cooked, but since he totally forgot about Friday, he thought whiskey would be a better choice this time. He was sure Ren had more than enough leftover wine anyway.

He went over a little earlier and Ren greeted him in a white apron, with a wooden spoon in hand. He looked pleasantly surprised.

“Hey! Sorry, make yourself comfortable, food’s almost ready.” He said quickly then almost run back to the kitchen, not wanting to burn the sauce.

“Need any help?” Hux offered as he followed, leaning against the doorframe.

“No, I’ve got this.” Ren reassured him.

“Sorry about yesterday.” Hux said and wondered why he felt the need to apologise again.

Ren waved him off. “Work?” He asked, glancing at him as he poured the sauce over the roast chicken.

“You have no idea. I was up until six.” Hux sighed.

“Wow. Military law sucks.”

“With a boss like mine? I agree.”

After finishing off their food they went to Ren’s living room, like they always did, and Hux pulled the bottle of whiskey out of his bag.

“For yesterday.”

“Oh no, you shouldn’t have.” Ren tilted his head but grinned. “Whiskey, huh? Are we trying to get drunk here?”

“Isn’t that what people do on Saturday nights?” Hux asked surprised, making Ren laugh.

“Good point.” Ren agreed. “But I must warn you, I can’t hold my liquor well.”

“I can, so this will be fun.” Hux clarified, surprised at his tone. Was he flirting with Ren? It had to be the wine they had for dinner.

Ren brought glasses and they toasted for Saturday nights. Drinking was something Ren liked, it made people more blunt and easy-going but he was fairly sure that Hux wasn’t lying. Which only meant one thing: he would get drunk then act stupid alone and that really was something he would rather avoid.

“You remember when I went over to give back your baseball bat?” Ren asked after a few glasses, his cheeks flushed. “I thought you were having a wild night.” He confessed with a laugh.

Hux tilted his head, eyeing Ren in disbelief. “No, you didn’t.”

“I totally did. Sorry.”

 “Then we’re even.” Hux shrugged, earning a curious look from Ren. “I thought you were having sex when I first went over.”

Ren blushed but crackled. “Jesus, no.”

“Sorry, man.” Hux patted him on the back playfully. “I had no idea about your phobia.”

“It’s not a phobia.” Ren claimed.

Hux gave him a look. “It totally is.”

“Spiders are simply ugly and disgusting and I don’t want them near me.”

“You just summed up phobia, congratulation.”

“You are the worst neighbour ever.” Ren rolled his eyes.

Hux gasped. “You hurt me.”

“You are mean.” Ren pointed out as he sat up, pouring more whiskey to himself. It was probably a bad idea but he had to keep doing it as a distraction from Hux’s eyes. He was already staring too much, his vision pretty unfocused and his head light. To his surprise, he could see Hux was getting a bit tipsy as well. He wasn’t as wasted as Ren, but he was on his way.

 “Honestly, I’m glad you are the new neighbour. When we met, I was like ‘thank god, someone normal at last.’ I knew the previous owner. The old lady was a menace.”

“Really? How so?” Hux asked curiously, moving a little closer.

“She was always spying on me.” Ren admitted. “Once I came back drunk in the morning, and she threatened to call my mum. I bet she could’ve gotten hold of the number. I was really scared. I’m glad she’s gone.”

“Well, that old lady is my mother.” Hux stated with a straight face.

Ren paled, his eyes widening. “Oh. Ooooh, my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, she was lovely just -” He stopped when Hux burst out laughing.  He slapped his arm. “You asshole!”

“I’m not even sorry.” Hux laughed. He found Ren’s drunk naivety hilarious for some reason.

“It’s not funny!” He exclaimed.

“Yes, it is.” Hux insisted and received a death glare. “Wow, you could murder with that look.” He toned down his laughing a bit but his shoulders were still shaking.

“It wasn’t me who showed up with a baseball bat to greet the neighbours.” Ren stated.

“I thought someone was getting murdered.” Hux clarified.

“You said you thought I was having sex.” Ren pointed out, examining Hux’s face. “Were you lying?”

“It was either sex or murder.” Hux explained.

“You’re so weird.” Ren giggled, looking into Hux’s eyes.

“You tried to kill a spider with the bat. And I’m weird?” Hux countered, leaning towards Ren. They were still far enough from each other but Ren couldn’t not notice it.

He sat up, partly to get into the argument, and partly because he was afraid he’d end up kissing Hux. “Well, I didn’t have a better plan and you-” Ren started but Hux covered his mouth.

“You talk a lot.”

Ren swatted his hand away and looked at Hux with narrowed eyes. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Never.” Hux replied, trying to look honest but there was a strange glint in his eyes.

“You’re awful, I don’t know why I even let you in my home.” He complained, pointing a finger at Hux accusingly.

“Because you like me.”

“Where do you get your ideas? Are you drunk?” Ren countered, glad he didn’t hesitate. Teasing was something he could do.

“Not as drunk as you.”

“Hey, I’ve warned you.” Ren held up his hand holding the glass. “I’m going to drink to that.”

“You’re so wasted.” Hux patted his knee, smirking. “I better go before you pass out and I have to carry you to bed.” He got to his feet, stretching.

“If you keep being mean, I won’t let you in next time.” Ren warned him.

“Aww, I know you will.” Hux ruffled his hair and left, grinning as Ren’s curses could be heard even in the aisle.

He had to leave before he would take advantage of Ren. He noticed the way Ren was looking at him and he was pretty sure he was looking at Ren the same way. He was so screwed.


	3. The first kiss(es)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has gone up to Mature, just to be safe.

They were spending another quiet night together, drinking and talking, a movie playing in the background but neither of them paying much attention to it. They were more focused on each other and though they had more than enough wine they weren’t exactly drunk.

Ren couldn’t quite remember what they were talking about just that they were shuffling closer to each other with every passing minute and soon their faces were really close. He was staring at Hux’s lips then into his eyes, the question obvious in his green orbs. Ren bit his lip nervously but moved closer, their foreheads almost touching.

Hux closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth against Ren’s, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Ren had just closed his eyes but it was over and he didn’t like the sudden distance. His eyelids fluttered open and he saw the uncertainty in Hux’s eyes. He couldn’t allow him to second guess the situation.

He put his hand on Hux’s nape and pulled him in again, this time for a proper kiss. He grinned at Hux’s surprised moan as forced Hux’s lips open, wanting to get more of his taste. It was slow and careful and exploring and Ren loved every second of it, especially when Hux pushed him down the sofa and straddled his hips. His hands moved to Ren’s cheeks while he deepened the kiss, pushing Ren softly into the sofa.

Hux’s blood was boiling as Ren wrapped his arms around his neck, making the sweetest muffled moans.

However, like all good things, it had to end, too, and it was way too soon for Ren’s liking. He opened his eyes and glanced at Hux who was staring back at him from above. With his hand still resting on Hux’s nape, he started to stroke him gently, earning a pleased sound from Hux.

Ren was thinking hard about what to say but decided against it. It would probably ruin the moment. Their eyes were telling pretty much enough, not to mention their actions. Hux leant forward and kissed him again, this time more hungrily, more passionately and Ren’s hands travelled from Hux’s neck to his back, holding him tight and brining their chests together.

Then Hux moved from his mouth to his jawline then to his neck, kissing and biting playfully and Ren opened his mouth, letting a moan of pleasure escape, one arm holding Hux’s body close while the other went up to grab a fistful of his hair. He buckled, bringing their lower parts together and Hux groaned.

It felt so damn great and Ren wanted to have more, feel more, get more but at the same time he knew it wouldn’t be wise. He pushed at Hux’s shoulder lightly and he pulled back, staring at Ren with desire clouded eyes.

“You okay?” Hux panted, his smile crooked.

Ren let out a small laugh. “Yeah, just-” He blushed and looked away for a second. “It’s pretty intense.”

“Okay.” Hux lingered over him a bit more but eventually sat up and got off Ren’s lap. “I think I should go.” He glanced at Ren who was nodding slightly.

Hux was about to stand up when Ren grabbed his arm and pushed him down the sofa, climbing on top of him.

They started kissing again but broking apart from time to time, telling the other that maybe they should stop, neither of them really wanting to. Ren liked to have Hux under him and Hux didn’t seem to mind.

With a good ten minutes and some new hickeys later they stopped for good, Hux pushing Ren back as he sat up, smiling softly at him.

“I’ll go now.”

Ren blushed. “Yeah, okay.”

“See you tomorrow?”

The reply was only a grin.


	4. Ren’s not so great plan

Hux rubbed his tired eyes and put his notes down, leaning back on the couch. It was almost 11 pm. He had to be at work at 9, with various ideas about how to handle the ongoing case but he was just too tired to come up with more than a few. He didn’t like it. He was too distracted by a certain someone, his thoughts always wandering off to those almost black eyes, soft lips, lean figure…

He groaned annoyed, pushing his laptop down. No more work. He needed to sleep, considering he hadn’t slept much in the past three days. It was a miracle he hadn’t collapsed yet. He was trying to gather some strength to drag himself into his bedroom and fall right on the bed when he heard a knock.

He immediately knew who it was. He wondered what Ren wanted at this time.

Hux got up slowly, stretching his limbs before opening the door.

“Hey handsome!” Ren slurred, leaning against the doorframe. He looked dazed.

“Ren, what are you doing here?” Hux frowned. He really didn’t have the time or the strength to deal with Ren right now. Apparently, it didn’t bother Ren.

“I’m ready now.” He stated with a lopsided grin.

Hux frowned and opened his mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean when Ren lunged forward and practically threw himself into Hux’s arms, kissing him wildly, his arms tight around Hux’s torso.

Hux got lightheaded just by tasting whiskey and rum on Ren’s lips while Ren was pushing him back, against the nearest wall. Hux kissed back a little confused, trying to decide whether to push Ren away or let him have a few more minutes. His lips weren’t exactly unwelcomed.

“I want to do it.” Ren whispered once he pulled back, his face turning a darker shade of red but his cloudy eyes gleaming with confidence. Then he was kissing Hux’s jawline, biting him playfully, moving to his neck, sucking the skin hard enough to make a hickey. Hux involuntarily moaned and grabbed at Ren’s shoulders to steady himself.

It felt so good, Ren being so demanding and hungry and careless but Hux knew it was only the alcohol. He had to stop Ren.

He stifled a moan when Ren’s hands slid under his sweater, his fingers suddenly everywhere.

He pushed Ren back.

“You’re drunk.” He pointed out, trying to look as serious as he could while turning on.

“I’m not.” Ren claimed and moved forward but Hux hold him at arm’s length firmly.

“Liar.”

Ren growled annoyed but stopped struggling against Hux’s hands.

“You said yourself that a little alcohol would help. So that I won’t be nervous or self-conscious.” He said, staring into Hux’s eyes. He looked hurt. As if Hux had told him a lie.

“Yes, and I emphasize, a little. You’re so wasted right now, you probably won’t remember anything.” Hux started off harshly but his voice softened as he got to the end.

“I will remember.”

Ren could be so bloody stubborn sometimes. Okay, most of the times.

Hux gave him an incredulous look. “I won’t take advantage of you.” He said at last, letting go of Ren. It was a mistake. Ren was against his body, wrapping him into a tight embrace, pushing their foreheads together.

“It’s not taking advantage if I want it.” He tried to reason, starting to kiss Hux’s face again. This was going really bad.

“Ren, I will not.” Hux said sternly and didn’t like the way Ren’s face fell. He didn’t mean to hurt him, he was just being a reasonable adult. One of them had to be. He cupped Ren’s face between his palms, forcing him to look at him. “I want you to be sober, okay? I want to make it special, not a drunk fuck that you’d probably regret right after.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“Ren, please. Don’t rush things. For me, okay?”

Ren looked away, mumbling “fine” at last. His hands dropped from Hux’s back, now hanging next to his body awkwardly. He was blushing again, but this time it was more out of embarrassment than excitement.

“Guess I should go then.” He said quietly. Hux removed his hands.

It was bad. Ren was obviously hurt or even humiliated and Hux didn’t want him to think that. It wasn’t true. Hux knew Ren was just eager and desperate to prove something to him, though he had no idea why Ren felt the need for that. He caught Ren’s arm softly, making Ren to look at him questioningly.

“Why don’t you stay?” Hux blurted, surprised by his own eagerness. He had no idea why he cared this much.

“I thought you-”

“Well, I really can’t let you go home this drunk. It’s a long way.” Hux said.

Ren frowned, his mind not functioning quite properly due to the consumed amount of alcohol but eventually his face lit up, and he grinned.

“You’re right.” He nodded, stepping closer to Hux and taking his extended hand.

“Let’s go to bed.” Hux lead the way.

His bedroom was neat and clean, decorated with nothing but a painting on a wall. His huge bed was covered with only two pillows and a dark blue blanket. Ren liked it. He hadn’t seen Hux’s bedroom yet and he was glad he finally ended up in it, even if he had other plans than sleeping. Yet, he had to agree with Hux. His head was already spinning and he almost fell on the bed as he tried to sit down, a sudden feel of dizziness washing him over.

“You okay?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Ren laughed. “Just drunk.”

“No shit.” Hux grinned. “Get yourself comfortable, I’ll fetch you some water.”

Ren considered to undress completely and surprise Hux naked under the sheets but even in his drunken state he knew it would be a terrible idea. He resisted his impulse to do something stupid and embarrass himself further and simply kicked off his jeans and socks. He slipped into the cold bed and leant against the wall, waiting for Hux and the promised water. His mouth felt suddenly dry.

He drank the water in large gulps, watching from the corner of his eye as Hux took off his clothes, getting a slight adrenalin rush when he removed his sweater, revealing his toned body. He got in the bed wearing only his black boxers.

“Promise me you won’t throw up.” He took the empty glass from Ren and placed it on the bedside table.

“I’ll try my best.” Ren promised and after giving him a look, Hux turned the lights off.

Ren lied still, extremely aware of Hux shifting in the bed, getting comfortable. This was a bad idea. He felt awkward.

“You can move, you know.” Hux teased, his tone laced with amusement.

“I know.” Ren replied sharply but didn’t move. Hux laughed.

“You’re such an idiot.” Hux whispered in the dark and found Ren’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Ren was too aware of the touch to notice the insult. This was stupid. They had already made out like a million times already and Hux even gave him a blowjob, a pretty great one in Ren’s opinion though he didn’t really have much experience to compare it to. Why was sharing a bed different?

He relaxed, slowly, turning to face the wall and inhaling deeply. He tugged at Hux’s hand softly, hoping he wasn’t asleep just yet. Hux moved closer to him and wrapped his arm loosely around Hux’s waist, smiling against his nape. Ren snuggled up to him, finally getting comfortable.

He fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

The next morning Ren woke up to the sun shining bright on his face. He turned around, trying to fall back asleep when the events of the night came back to him. He bolted upright but immediately regretted as he got hit by nausea. He fell back on the bed, calming his breathing.

He was alone. Hux must had left for work. Ren wondered why Hux didn’t wake him but then smiled and buried his face into the pillow, inhaling Hux’s scent. He had been fairly sure Hux would kick him out in the morning.

He spent several minutes lingering on that thought but eventually his hangover got the better of him and he got up to wash his face and drink some water. He was hesitating whether it would be okay to use Hux’s shower or not and he was fairly sure Hux wouldn’t be very pleased but Hux wasn’t at home then. And they were dating, kind of, right? Ren still wasn’t sure.

He took his clothes off slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movement that would cause him to get sick. If it was risky even to use Hux’s shower, then Ren could pretty much guess how outraged Hux would be if he puked all over his bathroom.

Thank god, he wasn’t _that_ hungover.

As he had expected, Hux only had one kind of shower gel and shampoo contrary to Ren’s collection. Ren didn’t mind it though. He would smell just like Hux for the whole day.

He took his time, enjoying the hot water splashing against his skin, making the shower steamy. He was thinking how it would be to shower together. Hux rubbing soap on Ren’s body, his hands moving slowly, almost teasingly down his body and he would step so close to Ren that he would back up against the wall.

Ren closed his eyes and let his own hand travel down his body then got a firm grip on his half-hard cock and started to jerk off with lazy movements, enjoying the mental image he had conjured up.

He had never had sex before and though he was a little nervous about it, he was sure he wanted to do it with Hux. Though Hux assured him there was no need to rush things, Ren wanted to. Not because he wanted to get over it so he could boast about it or something. No, he wanted to know how Hux would feel against his naked skin, how perfectly they would fit together and how passionately Hux would fuck him.

He increased his pace, moving his hand a little faster and soon he was coming with a low cry, steading himself on the shower’s wall with one hand in order not to collapse.

He couldn’t wait for Hux to come home so they could make out and who knows, if it was going well, Ren would take his chances.

-

Hux couldn’t believe Ren was dumb enough to get drunk just to get fucked. What was wrong with the kid? He was even more frustrated than the day before, since he had time to think about it.

They had only been together for like two weeks, and Hux was still unsure what to make out of it. He wasn’t usually attached to his partners but Ren was apparently an exception. He wanted to take things slowly, partly to give himself time to observe and analyse everything carefully.

Evidently, patience wasn’t Ren’s strong point.

Still, Hux was pretty annoyed with him. It only increased when he found out Ren rummaged through his wardrobe. He had to rethink his relationship with Ren.

Half an hour later, he was knocking on Ren’s door. Ren, who had the nerve to still wear one of Hux’s shirts.

“That’s mine.” Hux pointed at the piece of clothing as soon as Ren appeared.

“My t-shirt was all sweaty, I had to change.” He explained, the corners of his mouth tugging upward.

“Uh-huh.” Hux mused. “And it has nothing to do with using my shower, right?”

Ren flushed but didn’t say anything. Hux secretly admired his nerve.

“So, how do you feel about some Mexican food?” Hux changed the topic.

A crease appeared between Ren’s eyebrows. “You want to eat out?”

Hux gave him a funny look. “Obviously. Unless you have something ready. I’m starving.”

Ren shook his head, trying to process what was happening. Was Hux asking him out on a real date? They hadn’t gone anywhere yet, beside spending evenings over at each other’s place.

“Is it a date?”

“It’s just dinner, okay, not a big deal.” Hux said, as nonchalantly as he could.

Ren coughed to hide his growing grin. “Yeah, right.” He grabbed his jacket and closed the door, following Hux down the stairs. Whatever, it was totally a date!


	5. Complications and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely feedback! Keep up the good work, you're awesome!
> 
> Also, I added some extra tags and we have guest characters. Yay!

“You did not.” Ren whispered wide eyed. He couldn’t believe his friends. He shouldn’t even call them his friends anymore. Rey was grinning so smugly, you’d think she was the one having a date. The fact that Finn high-fived her didn’t help much either.

“C’mon, man, give it a try.” Finn slapped him on the back, trying to encourage him.

Ren was so screwed. “I-I don’t, why do you-, I don’t need your help.” He stuttered.

Rey sent him a meaningful look. “Really? When was the last time you dated someone?”

The words were caught up in Ren’s throat but not for a reason Rey thought. Finn laughed.

“See? You need our help. He’s a total hottie.”

“Don’t tell anything about him. ” Rey slapped Finn’s arm playfully then turned to Ren with a serious expression. “Trust us, he’s fine. That’s all you need to know.”

 “Saturday, 8 pm at the cinema.” Finn chimed in gleefully.

Ren buried his face into his palms. He need an excuse. He had other plans but he couldn’t tell his friends that.

“Oh, damn, I promised mum to-”

“Too late. She’s already talked to your parents.” Finn pointed at the very pleased Rey.

“You did what?!” Ren squeaked so loud that almost every head turned towards him in the dimly lit pub.

Rey shushed him. “Don’t worry, I told them we are taking you to the movies as a surprise.”

“And they’ve bought it?” Ren mused in disbelief. Apparently, the whole universe was against him.

“Sure, they like me.” Rey shrugged.

“I can’t believe you guys.” Ren sighed.

“You’ll thank us later.” Finn cheered to that and knocked down his shot.

“I doubt that.” Ren stated honestly then stood up to leave. He was in a deep mess. How was he going to explain it to Hux?

“Don’t disappoint us, man.” Finn called after him but only received a rude finger flip. He turned to Rey doubtfully. “You think he’ll go?”

“He’s too curious. Don’t worry.” She grinned conspiratorially at Finn. “Now tell me about your hot new boss. Mr. Dameron, right?”

“His first name is Poe.” Finn said flushing.

-

“Can you repeat it? I think I’ve heard you wrong.” Hux tilted his head, looking at Ren with a frown.

“No, you didn’t.” Ren moaned and threw himself into Hux’s armchair. “What should I do?”

Hux laughed incredulously. “You asking me? You’re the one who agreed on a blind date.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Ren exclaimed.

“Oh please. You could have said no.” Hux pointed out.

Ren expected Hux to be a lot of things, but amused wasn’t one of them. He looked like he enjoyed the situation Ren had gotten himself into. It was annoying. He was supposed to be his boyfriend. He should be freaking out. Get jealous or argue or something. Why did he have to be so cool all the time? It was annoying.

 “And give what excuse? That I already have a boyfriend but forgot to tell them?” Ren snapped.

Hux looked surprised. “Am I your boyfriend?”

Ren couldn’t believe the guy. “Well, we’ve been going out in the past two months. What do you call that?”

Hux shrugged. “I don’t know. Having fun?”

“You can’t be serious.” Ren said in a cold tone, staring at Hux hurt.

Hux stood up from his desk and walked over to Ren, sitting on the arm of the chair.

“Alright, alright. We’re a couple. You just never said we’re official.”

Ren gaped at him. “What are you? Sixteen?”

Hux let out a short laugh then leant forward to kiss him. “C’mon, you know I’m just teasing you.”

“Not the best time.” Ren fumed but let Hux to entangle their fingers.

“I think you shouldn’t make such a big deal out of it. Just go and then turn the guy down.” Hux said after a bit of thinking.

“I don’t want to go.” Ren whined, leaning his head against Hux’s torso.

“Hey, it’s all right.” Hux stroked his hair. “I’m not angry or anything. Maybe you’ll like it. Having some fun and-”

Suddenly, he found himself falling to the floor because Ren pushed him away as he sprang to his feet in anger.

“You see, that’s my problem!” He shouted. “How can you say that?!”

Hux was staring at him dumbly, still lying on the floor. “What? I’m just trying to be understanding.”

“Understanding?” Ren was trembling with anger and hurt. “You want me to date other people while I’m dating you and you call that understanding?!”

Hux managed to scramble to his feet. “Look, I’m not trying to pick a fight. I just, I know I’m your first and don’t want you to rush things. Maybe if you date others, you could decide if you’re serious or not.”

Ren couldn’t believe his ears. He also couldn’t believe he was on the brink of tears.

“How could you think that?” He whispered, wiping his eyes furiously before the tears could fall. “I’m dating you. I chose you. ”

“Yeah, but-”

“I fucking love you, okay? And if that’s not good enough for you then maybe I should date others!”

Well, that was one hell of a declaration of love.

Hux froze. He did not see that coming. True, they had been dating for a few weeks and though he really liked Ren, he didn’t want to mess things up. He was trying to keep a small distance. He didn’t want to hurt him or grow on him too much. Looked like it was too late.

“You never told me that.” He said quietly.

Ren was shocked. “You’ve never told me either.” He retorted, looking away as Hux came closer.

“I didn’t want to confuse you.” Hux admitted, wrapping his arms around Ren. Ren pushed him away but only managed to put and arm length distance between them. Hux didn’t plan letting go.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Honestly, Hux was an annoying riddle all the time and people called Ren moody and unpredictable.

That’s why Ren was so struck when Hux whispered “I’m sorry.” He never said sorry for real, he wasn’t the type to apologise but this time, he could feel he meant it and suddenly all his anger was gone.

He let Hux wrap his arms around him and pull him against his chest and when Hux kissed him passionately, Ren kissed back eagerly. However, when Hux’s hands wandered southern, Ren caught them and broke the kiss.

“No, you’re not getting away with sex.” He said sternly but his voice was way too high-pitched for his liking.

“Who said sex? I was just hugging you.” Hux smirked innocently and freed his hands only to slide them under Ren’s T-shirt. Ren jumped slightly under the light touch of fingers.

“Stop it.” He whispered but stopped struggling.

“Stop what?”

“Distracting me.”

“You like it.” Hux teased and stole a kiss.

“No, I don’t.” Ren complained but his body betrayed him as he was practically leaning against Hux, their mouths only inches apart.

“Liar.” Hux smiled amused. Ren sent him a death glare.

“It’s all your fault.”

“I know.” Hux’s smile grew even wider. He was obviously pleased with himself; Ren wanted to wipe it off his face so he leant forward and shut him up with a ferocious kiss, pushing him down until they both fell on the floor. Hux yelped as he hit his back the second time in an hour. It was Ren’s turn to look pleased as he had landed softly on Hux’s lap.

“I love you, too.” Hux reached up to touch Ren’s face, looking as if he was looking at the sun. Beautiful and wild, just like Ren.

Ren flushed. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Hux agreed, though it was clear he didn’t believe it. Not that Ren did. Before he could further embarrass himself, he leant down to kiss Hux again, this time not stopping him when his hands wandered way too low on his body.

-

Ren couldn’t believe he had let himself be talked into going to the blind date after all. He was so going to kill Hux, right after he was done with Rey and Finn. Moreover, he couldn’t believe he had let Hux choose his outfit. Navy blue jeans and a black T-shirt, with Hux’s leather jacket. What was wrong with him?!

It was ten minutes after 8. He, whoever he was, was late. Ren was just about to turn around and leave, claiming he didn’t have all day when a familiar ginger appeared, carrying some popcorn and drinks, grinning like a maniac.

“Hey gorgeous!”

Ren gaped at him stunned. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a date, of course.” Hux replied, looking at Ren as if he was crazy.

“Sorry, I’m not following.” Ren declared.

“So, I called Finn and told him you can’t go on a date with a stranger because you have a date with me.” Hux told proudly.

“What? But you said you wanted to keep it a secret.” Ren frowned but took the can of coke Hux was handing him.

“We can’t be exclusive secretly, can we?” Hux winked then leant closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Besides, I love movies.”

Ren smiled stupidly. “Are you even real?”

Hux just grinned and offered his arm. Ren took it.

He did have fun on the blind date after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I had fun writing it.
> 
> What do you think?


	6. It could be worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm so sorry, it's been ages, but it's here at last. Hope you will enjoy this little smut, I added some more tags and the rating has gone up.
> 
> Fic inspired by [this post](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com/post/119777624430/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“Go road tripping they said. It’d be fun they said… How the fuck is this fun?!” Ren ranted while spacing, kicking at the fallen leaves with more force than necessary.

It was almost midnight and of course his car decided it would be the perfect time to break down. They called help but since they were in the middle of nowhere, the trailer truck would only come early in the morning. Great.

If Ren was furious and annoyed, Hux was his exact opposite. He was leaning against the black jeep, watching Ren with an amused, lopsided grin. Sure, his idea of fun didn’t include cars breaking down, especially at this godforsaken hour, but Ren was making it such a big deal, it was almost comical.

“… and they can only come in the morning. What the hell are we supposed to do in the bloody forest?!” Ren stared at Hux with a frown and Hux only then realised that it was kind of a question, though a really dumb one.

“Not explore it, for sure,” he shrugged.  It earned him a glare. “Let’s just stay in the car,” he added, hoping that Ren would get to his senses. “It’s pretty understandable they don’t do towing at one am.”

Instead of calming down, Ren snorted, “so what? It should be twenty-four seven.”

“Did you forget we are in the countryside?” Hux tilted his head. Ren rolled his eyes. “Look, it could be worse. The weather is pretty warm and dry. No blizzard or strong wind or-”

Before he could finish, a loud thunder roared above the far end of the forest. In the next second a huge lightning split the dark sky in half. Ren crossed his arms and glared at Hux.

“You were saying?”

Hux threw his hands up. “Alright. A wee storm. Not the end of the world.”

Soon, it started to rain heavily, forcing them both to retreat in the car.

“Oh, c’mon, it’s just part of the adventure.” Hux squeezed Ren’s shoulder gently to cheer him up.

“You and I have a very different opinion on ‘adventure’,” Ren murmured, glancing at Hux whose face was suddenly right in front of his. “What?” He frowned.

“I love when you complain,” Hux grinned and stole a kiss.

Ren deadpanned. “We’re stuck here and you’re having dirty thoughts. Really?”

“Any better ideas to pass the time?”

After a bit of consideration, Ren let out a small laugh of disbelief. “You’re unbelievable.”

Hux grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in for a proper kiss this time and Ren responded slowly, opening his mouth invitingly. Hux was never one to miss an opportunity and he slid his tongue into Ren’s mouth, kissing him slow and gentle while his hands were sliding down his chest then under his shirt, his fingers ghosting over Ren’s sensitive skin. Ren moaned against Hux’s lips and snaked his hands around his neck, one hand getting tangled in ginger locks while the other was caressing his back encouragingly.

Hux’s lips moved from Ren’s mouth to his jawline then working its way down to his neck, kissing and licking the skin teasingly, leaving a wet trail of saliva while his fingers started to work on Ren’s fly. Ren gripped the handful of hair tighter, panting, “If I hadn’t known you better, I’d think that- ahh, you planned this.”

Hux stopped and brought his face up to Ren’s again, smirking playfully. “I wish I had.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “I hate you.”

Hux let out a short laugh and then gave him a quick kiss. “No, you don’t.”

Before Ren could oppose, Hux got rid of his belt and unzipped his pants just enough to take out his already half-hard cock. It was embarrassing and a bit unfair, how little it took Hux to get Ren excited, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it, not when Hux leant down and his hot lips closed around his cock.

“Fuck” was all Ren managed to react, aside from gripping Hux’s hair even tighter, guiding his head and thrusting his hips upward. He could feel Hux’s satisfied smirk on his skin, but decided to ignore it for now.

They had done it more times than Ren would care to count but it still felt like doing it for the first time, it was bloody amazing and Hux was just too good with his mouth to get used to it – not that Ren would ever admit it loud. He knew what and how Ren liked it and he could always manage to push Ren over the edge rather quickly. This time, it was different though. He was taking his time, driving Ren mad, always pulling away or slowing down when Ren felt the familiar warmth building up in his stomach. He was a moaning and panting mess, cursing and begging, his fingers never leaving Hux’s hair.

“Hux, please- god, I can’t- fuck, please please _please_ ,” Ren pleaded, his breath coming out in hot pants and he dizzily noticed just how steamy the car had become.

Huw teased him only a bit more before swallowing him whole and picking up his pace, his tongue swirling against Ren’s hard cock, his fingers gripping the base and tugging at it in time with his movements.

“Ahh, fuck, Hux!” It was all the warning Ren managed before coming into Hux’s mouth and the dirty bastard swallowed it, his eyes locking with Ren’s. Ren nearly came again at the sight.

Hux pulled off and licked his lips, looking at Ren smugly.

“Don’t you dare saying anything,” Ren warned him, his tone weak and thick from his orgasm.

“Well, I didn’t plan- mmmhhh” Hux was silenced quickly by Ren, who grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward, kissing him hungrily. He was slowly coming back to his senses and started to work on returning the favour.

Being stuck in a car for a few hours during a thunderstorm wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave feedback. Also, I have another [Kylux fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7101322/chapters/16135426) if you're interested.
> 
> If you'd like to come and scream with me over evil space boyfriends, follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbowspirk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I've set up [this page](https://ko-fi.com/A5251HB) in case anyone would like to tip me for writing and support me to purchase writing as a profession.


End file.
